Time goes by
by Black Amaranthine
Summary: 30 day otp challenge: el tiempo pasa, los muchachos crecen - Situado en la epoca post FFI -Multipairing
1. Chapter 1

**30 days otp challenge :** holding hands

**Pareja/Personajes:** El Raimon eleven

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven

**Advertencia:** Un intento de vistazo al futuro de los personajes, posible oc –disculpenme- que lo haya hecho yo cuenta por si solo

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece –si fuera mío, ah~… Kageyama y Rushe serían los padres de Hikaru. (En realidad: esta vez, ya estoy escribiendo algo así ahahaha /shoot)

**Nota:**Tenía ganas de escribir cosas cortas y concisas, pero no me decidía con qué pareja o sobre qué personaje hacerlos, hasta que me encontré con este pequeño meme en internet: y me pareció interesante hacerlo. Serán pequeños drables de diferentes parejas de todos los equipos que salieron en el mundial, y como sus relaciones avanzaron después de terminada su época en el fútbol escolar –o no tanto.

* * *

**_._**

**holding hands**

**_._**

* * *

Los colores naranjo y rojo se fundieron en uno, cuando Gianluca levantó la vista y la fijó en el horizonte.

La tarde había caído hacía ya un par de horas, y el frío del invierno comenzaba a hacerse presente: con su mano enguantada acomodó de mejor manera su chaqueta.

— ¿Esperaste mucho, Gianluca?—Esa era la voz de Marco, Zanardi se permitió elevar la mirada y enfocar mejor la sonrisa de Marco, quien aun vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela le saludaba a tan solo unos pasos del lugar donde estaba sentado.

—Para nada— Se puso de pie y arregló la chaqueta, realmente había estado tan solo unos minutos en el parque esperando a que su _algo_ terminara las actividades del consejo escolar- al que aún no entendía como había entrado- así que no había motivo para disculparse.

—Excelente, vayamos de una vez.

Marco comenzó a andar, lo suficientemente rápido como para avanzar rápido, pero no tanto como para evitar que Gianluca le alcanzara.

Y es que aunque no lo pareciera, Marco era así.

Aún en la época del FFI, cuando aún eran unos chiquillos sin conocimiento de nada y su mayor sueño era ser el número uno en el mundo: Marco siempre parecía avanzar demasiado rápido, alocadamente, sin un plan de respaldo. Empero, no era así.

Marco, para él era su punto medio. Su blanco y negro, su sí y no.

Bastante difícil de explicar.

Gianluca nunca se había considerado un tipo simple, tenía gustos algo salidos a veces y unas cuantas manías que la gente no solía entender.

Había tenido un par de novias durante los últimos tres años, y ambas habían terminado con las pobres decepcionadas y dolidas: Gianluca nunca se había considerado un Romeo, y dudaba que alguna vez lograra llenar las perspectivas.

Siempre le pesaría ser emocionalmente distante.

—Hey, últimamente hace más frio— dice Marco como al aire. Y Gianluca se permite sonreír un poco; porque esa es como la no pactada señal.

Aunque bueno, él estaba seguro que no lo era tanto.

—Es porque es invierno—dice en un tono bajo y profundo, mientras apresura el paso y llega a su lado, acortando la distancia sólo un poco.

—Oh es verdad—y Marco ríe, con ese tono cantarín que a Gianluca le encanta; y mueve un poco la mano, para apresar un poco de la manga de su chaqueta.

Gianluca adora ese gesto, es tomarse de las manos, sin literalmente tener que tomarse de las manos. Es tan él.

—De cualquier manera… este año el invierno no será tan helado.

Y sonríe, porque lo sabe con Marco el invierno de su corazón puede no ser tan frío.

* * *

**Notas Finales: ** Perdón por el fail. Si se me permite las actualizaciones serán diarias.


	2. Chapter 2

**30 days otp challenge :** Cuddling somewhere

**Pareja/Personajes:** Todas las selecciones

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven

**Advertencia:** Un intento de vistazo al futuro de los personajes, posible oc –disculpenme- que lo haya hecho yo cuenta por si solo

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece –si fuera mío, ah~… Kageyama y Rushe serían los padres de Hikaru. (En realidad: esta vez, ya estoy escribiendo algo así ahahaha /shoot)

**Nota:**Tenía ganas de escribir cosas cortas y concisas, pero no me decidía con qué pareja o sobre qué personaje hacerlos, hasta que me encontré con este pequeño meme en internet: y me pareció interesante hacerlo. Serán pequeños drables de diferentes parejas de todos los equipos que salieron en el mundial, y como sus relaciones avanzaron después de terminada su época en el fútbol escolar –o no tanto.

**Notas iniciales:** Este fue realmente difícil, no podía figurarme bien con qué pareja hacerlo, pero luego de deliberar conmigo un rato se me ocurrió algo que podía funcionar.

* * *

**_._**

**Cuddling somewhere**

**_._**

* * *

.

Hera ve al horizonte, y el cielo oscurecido es lo que le saluda: sentado así como está en la azotea, con el uniforme de la escuela mal acomodado y un abrigo mal puesto, la mirada perdida y los guantes en algún lugar del suelo.

—Oye, quita esa cara—Terumi le dice entonces, y sólo en ese momento vuelve a reparar en su presencia.

El rubio está parado frente a él, enfundado en un grueso abrigo rojo que llega hasta sus rodillas, unas botas oscuras y una gran bufanda. Vaya… ¿realmente hacía tanto frío?

—Tú no me das órdenes, Aphrodi.

Le espeta con ese tonito de superioridad que ya había dejado de usar, pero no puede evitarlo, aunque le agrada que esa etapa tan vergonzosa de su vida ya hubiera pasado –cuando corría con una toga pregonando ser un dios- si pudiera evitar lo que pasará pronto, no le importaría volver a ser ese mocoso impulsivo y altivo.

—Tarado—siente los ojos rojos de su novio fijos en su persona, brillan con ese tono que le dice que se quedará sin atenciones por un buen tiempo.

Pero no, no viene la tan conocida chasqueada de Terumi –que siempre hace cuando está enfadado con él- ni su movimiento ondeante de cabello y la figura de su espalda alejándose.

Contrario a todo pronóstico, el más bajo lo mira con el ceño fruncido y se acomoda a su lado –a pesar de que siempre se quejaba por el piso sucio de la azotea.

Hera suelta un poco del aire que inconscientemente estaba conteniendo, y ve como el vaho sale de sus labios secos. _Vaya… realmente está helado._

Durante unos segundos el silencio es infranqueable, y ambos piensan que no pueden culparse, siempre han sido un poco más orgullosos de lo sanamente recomendado.

—Esto es… ¿realmente necesario?—Finalmente es Hera, quien como toda la vida, el que rompe el silencio. Siente las palabras abandonar sus labios de manera amarga, es doloroso volver a pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez. Cuando aún estaba en la secundaria Zeus: perdió el campeonato, Cuando formó Neo Japan, perdió el poder representar a su país, y ahora: Lo perdía a él.

—No es como si lo hubiera planeado…

Y era verdad, había pasado antes: justo después de derrotar a los extraterrestres había tenido que volver a Corea, aunque no suponía que su estadía actual en inazuma Town era permanente, nunca imaginó que tendría que volver a partir a su país de origen tan pronto.

Aunque nunca lo dijera abiertamente, poco a poco se había habituado a su nueva vida en Japón, si bien su hogar estaba en Corea, con sus padres; en estos últimos meses había podido finalmente entender que en Japón era donde estaba su corazón, allí: en los brazos de Hera.

—…

Hera quiso responder, decirle que no partiera de nuevo. Empero, las palabras no salieron. Se sintió patético.

Durante el tiempo que llevaban saliendo, lo único que abundaba eran los besos robados de uno u otro, nunca fueron necesarias otra clase de caricias o palabras, pues con miradas se decían todo: pero esta vez Hera maldijo que fuera así. Pues no se sentía capaz de mirar a Terumi a los ojos.

Aprhodi estornudó entonces, bajito. Y volvió a reparar en el frío que hacía, quizá no había escogido el mejor momento para decirle a Hera sobre su futuro viaje, pero sentía que si no lo expresaba pronto explotaría.

Un extraño nudo se formó en su garganta, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras –algo que envidiaba de Endou y sin lugar a duda trataría de mejorar para futuro, siempre había sido mejor para expresarse con acciones y tomar la iniciativa, y quizá este era uno de los momentos donde su personalidad al fin sería de ayuda.

Así que, con un cuidado muy impropio de él, tomo el brazo que descansaba como muerto sobre una de las piernas estiradas de Hera, y lo elevó para pasarlo por su espalda, obligándolo a abrazarle.

— ¿Eh?

Podía leer claramente la confusión del castaño, e incluso se permitió sonreír al percibir ese minúsculo sonrojo.

—No hables—lo silenció de inmediato, mientras presionaba más el ajuste en su propia mano y descansaba la cabeza en el hombro ajeno—No es un _adiós_… imagínatelo como un, _hasta luego_.

Terumi quizo reír, también se sentía patético.

Pero Hera fue quien lo hizo primero, despacio y con gracia, era una risa agradable.

—Prefiero que sea un… _Vuelve pronto—_ y con estas palabras, depositó un pequeño beso en la frente del anteriormente conocido como Dios.

Terumi se movió en su lugar. Quizá había apresurado su pensar, ahora también podía considerar a Hera como su hogar.

* * *

**Notas Finales: ** Perdón por el fail. Si se me permite las actualizaciones serán diarias.


End file.
